Morrowind: A Different Perspective
by NightZero
Summary: We all know what happens when you are the main character. But, what happens when you have another person tagging along? Lets see. R
1. Default Chapter

Morrowind: A Different Perspective

I don't own anything, except Miklan and Razzac.

The ship arrived on the dock. Razzac, a young ashlander, watched as a tall Dunmer, stepped off.

'Probably a house dunmer' thought Razzac spitefully. 'They always have a knack of getting into trouble.' Of course, that was saying something. He, along with being an ashlander, was part of the thieves' guild and Morag Tong. In fact, he was the best. Next to the leaders of each respective guild. He went to the high elf's corner house. There he saw the dunmer that stepped off. What he saw told him that he was wrong. The dunmer was buying chitin armor, a bow and arrows, and, a fine steel short sword. The dunmer walked up to Razzac.

"Hello, I'm Miklan, who're you?" The dunmer said awkwardly.

"Razzac, what house do you belong to?" He asked.

"What, I have no clue what you're talking about. I am from the west, Cyrodil." He said

"I see, and, goodbye." Razzac said and turned to leave.

"Wait, I'm going to Balmora, would you care to accompany me?" Miklan asked.

"I guess, I've nothing better to do." Razzac said as they set off towards Balmora.

_So, that's my first chapter. R&R. It will get much better, trust me._


	2. A little action, a little drama, a lot o...

Morrowind: A Different Perspective

I don't own anything, except Miklan and Razzac.

"So, what is it like where you come from?" Miklan asked, trying to make conversation.

"It is barren, a wasteland. But, it comes with the territory, being an urshilaku." Razzac said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, well then. Where I come from, there are buildings, lots of them. And a large castle, lots of nobles to rob." Miklan said with a gleam in his eye.

"You seam like my kind of person." Razzac laughed. As they were talking, they had no idea that they were being watched. All of the sudden, a nix hound jumped out! Miklan lost his cool and shot out a hail of arrows, most of which hit the nix hound. As he was wounded, Razzac jumped and mercilessly cut off the head.

"Here on Vvardenfell, you really have to keep an eye out for stuff. Just wait till you meet cliffracers." Razzac laughed.

"Oh well, at least we killed it. And besides, it's not like we were hurt or anything." Miklan said, not noticing the scratch Razzac received.

Soon they came about Pelagiad, a small town between cities in the south and cities up north. Mostly, it was a place for various illicit groups to do work. Miklan looked at Razzac, seeing if they should rest. What he saw shocked him. Razzac could barely carry all of his belongings.

"Razzac, are you okay?" Miklan asked, worried.

"No, I don't think I am. Go look for someone to make me a potion of cure common disease. I don't care what type it is." Razzac said.

"Here, let me get your stuff for you." Miklan took Razzac's meager possessions and carried him to a tavern. While Razzac was sleeping, Miklan used his basic skills in alchemy to create a potion of cure common disease. Miklan fed it to Razzac, and sat bye for a long, long night.

_So, what did you think? I told you it would get better. R&R._


	3. An alliance is forged

Morrowind: A Different Perspective

I don't own anything, except Miklan and Razzac.

It was the next day, and Razzac was doing a bit better. So better in fact, that he persuaded Miklan to go back on the road. Miklan, who hadn't really noticed the beauty of Vvardenfell, really appreciated it now.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" He said with wonder at the giant mushrooms everywhere.

"You get used to it." Razzac said lethargically. In all actuality, he was amazed too. He just choose not to show it. He had grown up in the ashlands, and, while he constantly fought cliff racers and an alit or two, he had never seen this area of Vvardenfell before.

"So, tell me more about where you come from, other than it being a barren ashland. Like, what creatures you battle." Miklan asked, trying to pry into the quiet elf's mind.

"It is hot, it is cold. There are horrible ash storms, and you battle to keep your own will and not be recruited into Dagoth Ur's evil, perverted army. I do battle with them constantly, alas, to no avail. The armies of Dagoth Ur grow stronger every day. No matter how many creatures you fell, there are two to replace it. And then there are the daedra, horrible things. From the pits of Oblivion they come. However, they do have good loot to take off of them, if you can get close enough to one. At least, the Dremora do. It is a true hell where I come from. But, I wouldn't have it any other way." Razzac said, seeming far off.

"Amazing, we have Daedra back in Cyrodil, but none of those other creatures." Miklan looked a bit shocked.

"Here we are, Balmora, literally 'stone forest' in my native language" Razzac said "now, I'm off to my home."

"Wait, I think it would be a good idea if we stuck together a bit longer. You know, until I've grown a bit stronger. I'll pay you handsomely." Miklan said to Razzac.

Razzac considered this, and then thought of the dream he'd had since he was young where he met Nerevar reborn, and led him into battle as his friend, and ally. "You have a deal" Razzac said as they went off in search of Caius Cosades.

_So, what do you think? R&R to tell me._


End file.
